


Hospital Visits

by superallens



Series: Allenbert One Shots [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, its basically how i wanted it to turn out, so like allenbert isn't a thing YET in this but u see lil hints!!, this is a rewrite of the hospital scene in 3x07 of the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Barry and Julian talk in the hospital after the Killer Frost incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if u didnt read the tags, this is my version of what happened in 3x07 between Barry and Julian in the hospital since I wasn't a big fan of how that whole scene played out so i was like u know what.. imma write my own version.. and here it is!

Barry knocked against the wall next to the door with the knuckle of his index finger before walking into the hospital room. His heart thumped heavily in his chest as he approached Julian.

Julian was lost in thought as he stared out the window. It was a nice evening. The sun was just beginning to set for the night, making it so the room was illuminated with orange and pink tones. 

“Hey,” Barry breathed out as he shut the heavy metal door behind him. Julian turned around at the sudden noise. 

“A hospital visit,” Julian hummed. “Didn’t think you’d miss me that much.”

Barry flashed a half smile as he entered the room. He looked down at Julian’s wrist, which was wrapped up rather tightly.

“What did the doctor say?” Barry asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Concussion and uh, frostbite, but I’ll be out of here in a few days,” Julian said, looking down at his wrist. 

“That’s good news, I’m glad you’re gonna be alright,” Barry said, relief washing over him. Julian’s concussion was fully Barry’s fault, so the speedster was glad it was nothing extremely bad. However, couldn’t help but feel the guilt linger in the pit of his stomach.

“As much as I appreciate your sudden outburst of emotion, I think we both know the real reason you’re here,” Julian asked with a raised brow. “Your friend. Caitlin Snow. She’s a meta, and not one of the friendly ones.”

Julian took a step towards Barry. “Did you know?”

“She’s sick, Julian-”

“She tried to kill me, Allen.”

“I know-”

“And how do you know that, exactly? You’ve talked to her, haven’t you?” 

“Kind of.”

“Kind of? How do you ‘kind of’ talk to somebody?” Julian’s irritation levels were noticeably rising.

“You know how Caitlin and Cisco work at S.T.A.R. Labs, right?” Julian nodded in reply. “Well uh, sometimes I help out there and-”

“Help out? You can barely even show up to your own job.” Barry glared at Julian.

“I help out and we have a room where meta’s powers can be contained. So, uh, we had her in there until I was able to… cool her down.”

“So you locked her up and let her go? You didn’t even turn her in?”

“No, you don’t understand… Caitlin’s a good person. Her powers… they affect her.”

“So?”

“It’s… hard to explain, but her powers make her into something she isn’t. She isn’t Caitlin when her powers take control over her. And we’re trying to figure out how to help her, and if you turn her in, it’s not gonna help anybody,” Barry sighed. “Julian, please. I’m begging you. Don’t turn her in. I just want to do something right… something good… because lately everything I do goes wrong…”

Julian looked at Barry with furrowed eyebrows as he took in everything the taller man had loaded onto him. Julian backed away and sat down on the hospital bed.

“Caitlin’s powers… do they take her over? Almost like a new personality?”

“Yes,” Barry sighed. “Caitlin Snow would never hurt anybody… but Killer Frost would. I just-please. Don’t turn her in. I’ll do anything you want, just please.”

“Killer Frost?” Julian asked, the slightest chuckle hidden in his voice.

“Yeah, it’s a long story, but it’s kind of like the Flash… a moniker…” Barry said, trailing off. Julian sighed.

“You know, I got hit pretty hard,” Julian said with a shrug. “and I don’t even have the foggiest of memory of who kidnapped me at all.”

Barry gaped at Julian, his heart sinking and warming all at once. It was his fault that Julian was in the hospital, but the fact Julian was willing to help him? Amazing.

“Thank you,” Julian breathed out. “Thank you.”

“There is one thing I can think of that you can do.”

“Yeah, anything.”

“Let me help.”

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, confused.

“You said you help out at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Julian started, looking Barry straight in the eyes. “Let me help. With Caitlin. A new set of eyes could help her case, and I know a thing or two about what it feels like to be out of control…”

“You’re serious?”

“I wouldn’t be requesting this if I wasn’t.” Barry smiled.

“Yeah, uh, that could definitely be arranged… I uh… I’ll talk to the team and stuff and keep you updated.”

“Excellent.” Barry smiled. He started walking towards the door, but ultimately stopped in his tracks. Barry pivoted on his foot and turned back to face Julian, who was still sitting on the hospital bed.

“Hey Julian?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything that happened.”

“This,” Julian gesticulated to his head and wrist. “Isn’t your fault.”

Barry shrugged. “But still. I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna be fine, Allen. Now go, I wanna sleep.” Barry laughed and left with a simple wave. Julian flashed him a half smile. It was something.

As Barry shut the heavy metal door quietly behind him once more, he rested his head against the smooth surface for a split second.

“If only you knew,” Barry whispered under his breath. He pushed against the door and turned towards Detective Patterson, who was waiting patiently in a chair next to the door. 

“He’s all yours, Detective.”


End file.
